Percy Jackson: The Lost Olympian
by xxXSeaDragonXxx
Summary: This Story is about Percy where he was an Olympian God in Ancient Greece, But has suddenly vanished. But around 2013 a Demigod with the same name shows up at Camp Half-Blood. After some incredible quests, This Demigod has more secrets than he knows he has. More reasons to hate the fates. Read about Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon and... Hestia? (Trials of Apollo didn't happen.)
1. Chapter 1

**prologue, The Lost Olympian**

* * *

Greeting Mortals (Gods I wanted to say that since ForEver! Hehe…).

Let me introduce myself. My name is Percy Jackson, but some call me Lord Perseus, God of Swordsmanship, loyalty, warmth, and hope. Now i know what you're all thinking: "How did this moron get the titles of Warmth and Hope!?". Well to those i say, sit tight and relax. Get yourself some popcorn, because it's going to be a looooooong story...

* * *

Just Wanted To Say:

"I Don't Own Anything, at all. All Characters Belong to Rick Riordan (except maybe an OC if he/she makes an appearance). The story line belongs to my friend Milan (SonOfPerseusAndArtemis I think his username is), but he wouldn't write it.

So I changed his Story a lil' bit, and here you go (yes I got his permission).

Thank you for Reading, Please give tips, but no flames.

DragonForce Out

P.S. I don't have a update schedule, it'll come random ('cuz I'm busy with school). But i'll try to make every chapter Around 5K words.

P.P.S SonOfPerseusAndArtemis it's a name that just shouts "Cringe".


	2. After The Giant War

Chapter 1, After the Giant war

* * *

Percy PoV, Sally's apartment

* * *

Here we are, 6 months after the second Gigantomachy. We're in my moms appartement, because it's the last christmas we'll celebrate together for a while. The reason it is our last christmas together is because my mom's expecting a baby girl. I promised my mom, after a lot of persuading, that I should stay at Camp for a couple of years. So that my baby sister gets to live a normal life. All members of the 7 came over, which was special because the Romans and Greeks didn't go well together so the 7 was the only group of greeks and Romans that were friends. Nico came with Will, Thalia came (after a lot of struggles with Artemis, because the hunters don't celebrate Christmas, and she would have to 'hang out with males'), Leo brought Calypso, Heck even Reyna came after giving over her duty to the Amazons for a while. And Rachel came as well. The encounter between me and Calypso was a little awkward.

* Flashback*

I was talking with Annabeth about New Rome. "So what are you going to study Seaweed Brain?' asked Annabeth. "Probably Marine Science, or Sea Life" I answered. "Seaweed Brain Sea Life isn't even a possibility" Annabeth said chuckling (A/N spelling?). "Well you can't blame me Wise Girl" I retorted sounding as hurt as possible. "Well" she began "actually i coul…". But the doorbell interrupted her. "Honey, can you open the door please?" My mom exclaimed from the kitchen. I answered "Can't you open the door?" "Well I could, but I need to watch the Cookies." she shouted back. "But moooom, I'm talking with Annabeth" I responded. My mom started to get irritated and finally used words that got to me. "Ok, I'll go but the cookies will probably burn." "NO WAIT! I'll go mom, just don't let those blue cookies go to waste" I responded whilst glaring at her. She laughed "That's my boy, always standing up for blue food.". That got Annabeth to laugh as well. "MOM!" I responded embarrassed. "Honey, just open the door already." she said, still laughing. Reluctantly i got up and slowly walked towards the door. I opened the door, and what I saw surprised me more than Artemis not turning me into a jackalope after bumping into her on Olympus. But she seemed in a rush, and a little worried at the time. But I didn't think anything of it. But who i saw at the door was no one other than Calypso herself, standing beside of a big Goofus, A.K.A. Leo.

I just stared at her for a minute. She did as well. I got out of my trance when my mom shouted "Who is it honey?". I shook my head and the first thing I said to them was the most intelligent thing I ever said: "Hey". Leo just glared at me angry. So I asked "Dude, what's up with you?". "First you think I'm dead and the only thing you say is hey. And second, you left Calypso and broke her heart, and you didn't even fulfill your promise to get her of the island. Well I did, and guess what" He shouted at me. Hate filling his eyes. "I should kill you for that!" he finished, whilst still glaring at me. Calypso stood there just staring at Leo, like she wanted to say 'shut up Leo you're embarrassing me'. At first I was shocked at what he said, but then I just responded Angrily as well. "First of all, I did care for your death, and I only said 'hey' because I was surprised, and second of all, don't be angry at me for not letting Calypso off her island, I did ask the Gods to do it." Even though I knew the gods don't always hold their promises, I know I should've gone after it, and make sure. "Look Leo I'm sor-" but he cut me off, "Ok, I understand, you are a Seaweed Brain after all." He said smirking. And Calypso? She was laughing her head off. I just sighed and let Leo in. But stopped Calypso and said, "Look I'm sorry for not getting you off, but I did ask the Gods to do it. Can you forgive me." At first I thought, Ok that sounded waaaay to insincere and too regular. But she said she forgave me a long time ago, just a little upset, but before I let her in, I asked her one more thing. "Why did you curse me?". There she stood. Flabbergasted at what I just said.

*Flashback end*

So I was telling Rachel all about my adventure in Tartarus, when she told us she was feeling a little dizzy, so we gave her some hot water, but just as she got hold of the cup. Green smoke came out of her mouth and her pupils rolled back into her head. And oh yeah, she did drop the cup, so now there is a lot of water on the floor, which I swiftly cleaned up. Not paying much attention, I didn't hear what Rachel said. Weeeeeell. To be honest, I didn't really want to know what she said. After being in 2 Great Prophecies, you just have enough of it. even though I didn't want to hear it, I still heard a couple words. 'Olympus, hope, lose, but, forbidden and mend. As I heard those words, my ADHD got the best of me, and I asked what the Prophecy was. And I think Rachel wondered the exact same thing. Annabeth answered:

"The double Savior of Olympus,

Will be their last hope.

He'll lose everything

But he'll have to cope.

And the forbidden child, shall mend his heart,

Or be the one who'll tear it apart."

(A/N I know the Prophecy is not super good, but it's hard! Make a Prophecy yourself. It's my lame excuse of a bad Prophecy. Deal with it :P)

Just as Annabeth said that. I did the most normal thing I could've done. I fainted.

* * *

Annabeth PoV, Sally's apartment

* * *

Just as Rachel began to speak, I listened Carefully.

The double Savior of Olympus,

"'Obviously meaning my Seaweed brain."'

Will be their last hope

"'Well he has been it twice, surely he can be it thrice right?"'

He'll lose everything, But he'll have to cope.

"'I really started to worry, hopefully this indicates someone else. But if this is about Percy…"'

And the forbidden child, shall mend his heart,

"'Who could be a forbidden child? A child of a maiden goddess? Or maybe a Greek x Roman Demigod?"'

Or be the one who'll tear it apart

"'Oh, Seaweed Brain always gets the worst luck, but he'll manage right?"'

Thinking for a bit more I came to a few realisations: 1) Everyone Percy cares about, will most likely die. 2) This forbidden child will be my replacement. 3) I really want to kill the fates right now.

"Hey, what was the prophecy?" Seaweed Brain asked. Of course he didn't listen. So I said it again. And at that, he of course fainted. We all looked at Percy, until Rachel said, "Thank you for catching me guys." while Glaring at us, until she saw Percy. "Hey what happened? And what was the prophecy?" she asked getting anxious. So Frank began saying the Prophecy. And to why Kelpy right here fainted, is because he heard the prophecy." Frank said, with a grinning Leo behind him. Everyone knew about Percy being in 2 great prophecy's, and hearing the prophecy, everyone knew that number was going up to 3. Just as Frank finished Sally screamed "Honey, the cookies are ready!". And Jason answered "Percy fainted Mrs. Sally!" Sally came running into the room and asked "What happened?" while rushing to her son. Until we heard a dark voice said "A prophecy", and we all froze except for Will, who said "Nico! It isn't funny!". "Yes it is!" Nico said a little grumpy, while coming out of the shadow.

*Timeskip: 30 minutes*

After we explained everything to Sally, we ate the cookies, and we left zero of them. After we finished Jason and Piper went to the living room, until we heard Piper scream "Kepl Head is awake!" Everyone rushed to the living room, we saw Percy with a bright smile, and Thalia asked, "What's with the big smile Kelp for Brains?" and Percy responded with, "I finally have a brother, 17 years old, Poseidon just told me".

* * *

Percy PoV, Percy's dream with Poseidon

* * *

As soon as I fainted I saw only darkness. But after what felt like a good thirty minutes, I saw a green light coming from afar. It was coming closer in rapid speed, And when I saw what it was. it was water. That could only mean three things. One, It was my dad, who was dream walking (A/N I think it's called dreamwalking right?). Two, it was Pontus. Athena made a theory that the Protogenoi never faded after Gaea's defeat. But we'll never know for sure. The Third theory, and the least likely, it's a Sea Deity that either hated me and loathed my very existence. *cough Amphitrite *cough Oceanus *cough. or a powerful Sea Deity that could just barely tolerate my existence, and I needed to do a task for them. Just like Triton. I saved his second ever Demigod. Emily. (A/N Review if you want to let me make her appear in future Chapters) After that he could 'tolerate' my 'presence'. After about a minute the water was right in front of me and formed a body. Out of the body of water, I recognized my dad. I saw him smiling widely and he said, "Percy! Nice to see you again son!" he told me. "This is your younger brother Bryan." He pointed at some sort of Iris Message to show me a Guy that looked just like Triton. I smiled widely, but a little sad as well. I was happy I had a brother, but sad my dad hid him from me. after about a minute my dad told me how I should treat him with respect. Which was weird, because I was his brother, not my king right? And my Dad also told me to train with him, since he got training in Atlantis. And that he lived there all his life. After that my Dad vanished, not even saying goodbye or giving a hug. But I didn't care, I have a brother.

* * *

3rd Person PoV, Sally's apartment

* * *

Percy was astatic. Thalia was surprised. Annabeth was happy for her boyfriend. Piper felt all the brotherly love Percy already had. Jason felt a little tension in the air (pun intended). Nico was hyped up, just like before the death of Bianca. 'Will literally gave off a little brightness to Nico, I swear.' Rayna thought, 'He does look less pale'. Rachel sensed something wrong in the near future. And Sally just smiled sadly, thinking Poseidon has moved on so soon. Already found new lover. Not even a Year after Percy was born. But then Hazel asked "Isn't it already time for diner?" Everyone looked at the clock, it was 10 PM, she was right, it was time for us to eat.

*Timeskip: next morning*

Percy packed everything. Ready to go to Camp HalfBlood. After a Bear-Hug from his mom that would even make Tyson jealous, Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Calypso, Nico, WIll and Rachel went towards Camp Half Blood, while Jason, Piper, Reyna, Hazel and Frank were going to Camp Jupiter on the chariot with Arion. And Thalia Iris-Messaged Artemis to ask where they were, saying they were in Maine, the school where they rescued Nico and Bianca. After everyone said goodbye as well, they went their separate ways. Just after leaving the house, Percy and his friends headed to a forest near New York, because that is where Festus was. After taking off Leo and Calypso started talking with Festus, while Annabeth translated it, because she could talk morse code as well. When we landed I felt a tsunami of relief wash over me, because me and flying is a big NoNo. So Leo told us he was taking Calypso to the big house, and was then going to show her Bunker 9, and said Goodbye. Rachel went to her Oracle cave. Nico and Will went to the forest. 'probably to make out' Percy thought. So Percy and Annabeth went to the Beach and when they saw a person sitting there, Percy ran over to him, leaving a confused Annabeth behind him.

* * *

Percy PoV, Camp Half Blood

* * *

As soon as we came back I asked Annabeth if we could go to the beach. The main reason i wanted to go there, is because that is our little spot, but my dad said that my brother was there. As soon as I saw him sit there, I just ran to him as fast a possible. As soon as I took off, I looked behind me. And what I saw was a once in a lifetime thing. I saw Annabeth, CONFUSED! The only other time I saw her confused, was in Tartarus. but I'd rather not talk about it. As soon as I arrived, I screamed "Hey, Bryan, I'm your brother, Percy!" I greeted, talking rather fast. He understood every single word and responded, "So you're the idiot everyone talks about?" He asked, looking rather irritated. "Yes?" I responded, but it sounded more like a question than a statement. So he told me "there was this idiot named Thanthos, he was looking for you or something, he wanted to see you at the lake." "Well, thanks" I responded. "See ya loser." then he smirked and walked away.

I decided to go to the lake, because you can't keep Gods, or so called 'losers' waiting. As I arrived I saw a dark shadow on a tree, near the lake. I walked over to the shadow and was greeted by Thanatos, "Hello Perseus Jackson" he greeted, with a smile. I didn't know the God of Death could smile. "Hello Thanatos" I greeted back. "So what do you want, I assume you didn't wait for me, just to say Hi" "Cutting right to the chase as always?" he asked "But yes, you are right. I wanted to give you my blessing" Silence. Dead silence. (A/N Sorry couldn't resist.) I just stared at him. He stared right back. "Y... y… yo… are go.. goo… going to gi.. gi… give me your ble… ble… blessing?" I stuttered. "Why?" "Because you saved my son" he answered. "No I didn't?" I stated, but it sounded like a question. "Yes you did, do you remember Jonathan?" he asked. "Yes, but what does he have to do with this." GODS! I am SUCH a Seaweed Brain. 'Jonathan was his son you dummy' I mentally shouted in my head. "Yes, he was my son." Thanatos stated. I was pretty surprised, so I asked, "Did you just read my thoughts?" While I narrowed my eyes. "No" he grunted "I could see it." he answered, "With that look on your face, it was quite obvious." he finished. "So will you accept my blessing?" he asked. "I don't want anymore power" I began. He glared at me. I was nervous and continued, "I think it means a lot to you, so I will accept." and at that he smiled. He touched my forehead. Then I felt some sort of knife in my back and screamed. I looked back, but didn't saw anything. But the pain became almost unbearable, just as much pain as bathing in the Styx. I fought the pain, and closed my eyes. After about 3 minutes I gave up, the pain faded, I opened my eyes, seeing a smiling God of Death. And that is when everything went dark. (Yes that line is really cliché, but i like it)

* * *

3rd Person PoV, The Olympian Throne Room.

* * *

"Brother, " Zeus began, "your son is becoming too big of a threat. We have to make him a God. Just to make sure he doesn't try to overthrow us. The Clotho has visited me, she said they will give him his domains. And show him his past over time or something. I really don't care, as long as he doesn't try to overthrow us. Thus he will be made a God by Lachesis herself, because being turned into a God by all three of them, he'll be too powerful." (A/N I dunno if this is true, made it up) He explained. Everyone just looked shocked of the fact that the fates will come personally, just to make Percy into a God. Everyone wondered what was so special about him. But Poseidon said "But he'll probably say, no, brother. What will we do than?" "I have already asked it, but no one escapes fate, not even the Protogenoi, Brother." Zeus answered. Poseidon looked sad, but also a bit… Proud? And unknown to everyone Hestia's fire burned higher, this even went unnoticed by herself. But then she felt a huge drop in her domain. She decided to go see it later. She looked into the Throne Room. She saw just the usual. Zeus, Poseidon and Hades about who was stronger. She was so glad that her eldest brother got a throne. Artemis and Apollo were arguing about who was older, as always. Ares and Hephaestus were arguing about Aphrodite, who was at the two with amusement. Dionysus was just sleeping in his throne. Can't believe I actually gave my throne to him. And Athena was talking with Demeter about cereal, which surprised me. Since Athena did not like to talk about things other knew more off, then herself.

But Hestia said nothing. No she just thought about her favorite Hero.

* * *

Hestia PoV, The Olympian Throne Room.

* * *

I was thinking about Perseus Jackson, twice Savior of Olympus. I wished he was my son. He reminded me of my last one, one of the reason I decided to become a maiden. The other one was my brother, Poseidon…

*flashback*

(A/N I am going to use Thee, and Thou and art and that kind of old english crap. even though they spoke greek, I ain't using that, that'd be torture.)

"Mommy! Mooooommy! Can thou please read me a bedtime story?", My son asked. "Okay," I answered, "what do thou want me to tell thee this time?" I asked. "About the demititan daughter of Oceanus, who saved his mother from the Kraken. (A/N This was before her Maiden Oath, That means it was REALLY long ago, like Really. So there weren't people like Achilles or Herakles.) She smiled at her baby son. He was only 3 days old. although he already looked like a 4 year old Mortal. Because Gods age faster. "I'll gladly tell thou the story." I said. "Thou art my favorite person in the world." I said smiling. He giggled and said, "But what about daddy?" He asked, his smile already fading a little. "Oh dear," I started, "I love him very much, but he barely visits anymore." I said sadly. "Mommy?" he asked. "Yes sweetie?" I asked. "Does daddy love me?" he asked, at the verge of tears. "Yes sweetie, he loves thee very much, but he is to busy to come visit thou." I said my crying son. "But thou can visit me, why can he not?" He retorted. "Because I have a lot more time than thy father, otherwise he would visit you as well." I assured him. He was crying right now. So I just hugged him tighter, and send some hope in him. He looked and me and said, "Thank thou mother." "now sleep son, thy shall need it." I said to him. "Mom?" he asked. "Can I ask one more question?" he asked. I nodded. "When do I become a God?" he asked unsure. "Soon enough my dear." I answered, "Soon enough." While watching my son fall asleep.

*Timeskip 10 years*

My son was already 10 Years, even though he prefers to be in his 6 year old form. He has grown so bi- "Hey uncle Hades!" I heard someone say, breaking my thoughts. "How was thy day?". The only one who would even bother is my son. "It was fine, I guess." he said a little grumpy. "No it wasn't uncle, com'on just tell me. Hades finally gave in, "It was horrible, Thanatos wanted to work with me. I was fine with it, but the fates forced me to do paperwork (yes paper didn't exist back then, but just assume the gods didn't give it to the people, but already invented it.), and a lot of it. But it was sort of relaxed, with no one bothering me." "Well, do thee want to play hide and seek with me?" He asked with his little child voice. "Maybe another time kiddo," My brother answered, "I need a bit of relaxation." My little boy looked a little sad, since he already asked Hera, Zeus and Demeter. And of course his Father was still busy in atlantis. So I shouted "Hey sweetheart," while turning to my 8 year old form. "I'd like to play hide and seek with you." "YaY!" He shouted. he closed his eyes and flashed to the nearest corner. I was shocked at that, I didn't know my son could already flash around like us. I felt so happy I almost forgot we were playing Hide and Seek. He was already at 18 as I got out of my daze. I ran as fast as possible to a small bush when I heard "20! I'll come looking!" He then closed his eyes, I wondered why. But soon I knew. I heard him say, "Mommy come out of the bush between the fountain and the bench!" I was shocked. He didn't only knew how to use his Godly power, but also his powers as a son of poseidon! Then I wondered if he could already use the powers he got from me. Otherwise I'd train him.

The next day I started training him in my powers. When we had a break we talked a little. Then he asked, "Mommy, why don't I have any brother or sister?" He asked. "That's because mommy and daddy don't have time to make more, sweetie." I said. "Can't he make time for you, like you do for me?" "No hun, he has to do business in Atlantis." as soon as I said that, I heard Zeus shout,"Brother how DARE you get a DEMIGod child!" I thought he was shouting at Hades, but I heard Poseidon say, "I dare because I truly love her, I'd wish to make her my wife!" I was shocked, Poseidon said he wanted to marry me, and I truly loved him. When I heard that, my heart just broke, I was so sad I thought about all the things we did together. Until my son broke me out of my trace and said, "Mommy, why does daddy not want to marry you, he said he loved you?" I was crying and without saying another word I flashed away from my baby boy, not knowing it's the last time I'd see him, but when I was in my palace, I swore to be a maiden forever, after I got my virginity back. (A/N Hera has 3 kids (Hephaestus, Ares and Hebe), but is still considered a 'Maiden' so I thought, why can't Hestia right? correct me if i'm wrong).

*Flashback End*

I was thinking about the times with my son, until I saw green smoke coming out of Apollo as he said another Prophecy, and in his ghostly voice he said,

"The double Savior of Olympus,

Will be their last hope.

He'll lose everything

But he'll have to cope.

And the forbidden child, shall mend his heart,

Or be the one who'll tear it apart."

Poseidon was sad, and I tried to send some hope into him. His son didn't deserve this. His son has a hard already. Percy didn't deserve this. Zeus was fuming that the 'Sea spawn' was in another great prophecy. Ares was saying something about how 'weak' he is. And Poseidon got all mad and stuff, but I, for the first time in 6 centuries, didn't pay attention. I was thinking about the hero in the prophecy. The only hero I respected. I wished everyone was like him. Sadly that is not the truth. after I thought for a while, I started paying a bit more attention. Everyone was shouting and arguing, except Hermes, who was on his phone, per usual. Ares was about to attack Athena, which is when I decided to step in. I screamed, "SILENCE!" Everybody looked at me, waiting for me to say anything. So I said, "Everybody, this isn't just about Percy, or Olympus. We have to figure out the prophecy! Not squabble like little kindergartners!" Everybody, except Hermes, slumped down in his throne and looked down. Poseidon couldn't handle it anymore and flashed to Atlantis.

* * *

Annabeth PoV, Camp Half Blood, just when they arrived.

* * *

I just saw Percy run of to the Beach to some random guy, then I realized that must be Bryan, Percy's brother. He does look rather hot! He has a handsome face an- ANNABETH STOP! You have a BOYFRIEND! I mentally shouted to myself. When I looked again I saw him smirking and Percy looking confused, while walking to a tree. When I looked at Percy I saw him talking to someone, but when I looked closer I only saw Percy talking to his shadow? What? Then I saw Bryan coming towards me and he had this sly smile on his face. He just smiled a bright smile and said, "Hey Beautiful", Oh My Gods! He called me Beautiful! "Whatcha doin here? And who's your godly parent?" He asked me. Awwww, he cared enough about me to ask it. He's so much nicer than Percy when I first met him. "I'm just here with my boyfriend, Ol' Seaweed Brain over there. And I'm a daughter of Athena." I answered him, the last sentence pretty Proudly. He looked shocked, probably because I was a daughter of Athena. But he asked, "How in the world did that ugly loser get such a beautiful girl!" He shouted out the last part really hard. When I looked at Percy I saw him lying unconscious on the ground and getting dragged by a shadow to the infirmary. Bryan saw this as well and said, "What a weakling, couldn't even beat a damn shadow. I am the strongest demigod alive," He said while looking at me and continued, "I killed three Empousa and two Hellhounds on my way to camp. Training in Atlantis paid off a lot." he told me. And then walked away.

* * *

Percy's dream, In the Infirmary.

* * *

*Dream*

When I saw a person form in the endless blackness. A little voice in the back of my head screamed one thing, and one thing only. 'Panic!' Because for one, that was Athena. And for number two, she was a goddess that wanted to talk to me. Yes, it's the best day ever! First I leave my mom for a couple years, even though it was my idea, it's still awful. Secondly, I met my brother, who is probably not so super nice to anyone. Then I get sort of, not really force blessed (which isn't to bad, but come on!) (A/N it's Percy, he wasn't want power right?). And finally the rival of my dad, Athena wants to talk to me. In my Gods dam head. (Okay sorry it's my fav joke of the series.) This Is going SO well.

When the person finally formed, which didn't take so long to be honest. I started paying attention. Even though this is a goddess, I was not in the mood. When the person formed I saw Athena, in full greek battle armor. She looked at me, probably expecting me to bow. But me being me, and not in the mood, just sat on the ground still looking at her. She just raised an eyebrow and looked at me. Finally I said something, which was stupid. "Hey, what do you want, My Lady?" I asked, the last part sarcastically. She scowled at me and said, "This matter Concerns my daughter." As soon as she said that, I perked up, leaped off the ground and looked Athena straight in the eye and asked in a happy voice, "I'll talk!". She just looked at me, again with the raised eyebrow. "What is it with her eyebrow?" I thought. I just asked, "Well, what did you want to talk about that concerns your daughter?" She lowered her eyebrow and said, "I saw you wanted to marry her right?" I looked shocked, no one knew, not even my mom. "y- y- y- yes MiLady. H- h- how did you know?" I stuttered out, a little shocked. "Well I'm a goddess, but that doesn't matter right now. I want you to prove me you're worthy enough for her, everybody would've fell in Tartarus for Annabeth. And she probably did all the work. I want you to do the 12 Labors of Hercules, not once but every task twice! Then I'll give you my blessing to marry my daughter" she said to me. Okay one I could just maybe handle, but twice! Come On! 'At least it's for Annabeth' I thought. "Okay," I told her, "I'll do it." She just smiled at me. And said "You get to choose 1 companion and 3 weeks to prepare." before she vanished, and I woke up.

* * *

? - Point of View (it'll be short)

* * *

"Is everything going alright, sister?" I asked. "Yes it is, it'll happen tomorrow" She answered me back. "Good, Good. This'll be so much fun to watch" I said evilly. "Yes" My other sister answered. "We didn't have so much entertainment in Millenia have we?" "No we didn't Sister." I said. "Hey Sister?" I asked, "What did the gods say with our little announcement?" "Oh wonderful! I loved Zeus' reaction!" She answered back. "This is going to be the best decision we have made so far" My sister said. And then we all flashed out.

* * *

Hey Guys (like 6 people), I'm sorry for not uploading, but I have to get my life together, and I already had a chapter, but I lost my file of it, sooooo yeah….

All of my excuses are bad sorry. Anyways hope you enjoyed, chapter is 5K. Tell me if you like to read it this way or want a new line for every sentence, i'll change it if you want. Please tell me how to improve my writing. I am sorry to say but I won't upload at least a week or 2 so yeah, I'm out.

P.S. can you guess who the last people are? do you also know their names? And how did I get 3 reviews, the prologue wasn't even 200 words but like 173.


End file.
